Feral PJatO Crossover Plotbunnies
by Falia7
Summary: This is a collection of plotbunnies, specifically of the Percy Jackson crossover kind. Up for adoption, should anyone feel like trying their hand at taming.


_*coughs* Ehem. These are feral PJatO crossover plotbunnies. If you feel like trying to tame one, go right ahead—but please let me know about it. I personally am not actively planning on doing anything with them._

_This first one was spawned by a crossover I read, but have had issues finding again, in no doubt due to the lack of reliable internet and time to look. I would be happy to provide credit should anyone recognize the general idea of Sally-as-Loki's clone._

_xxxx_

"Get away from here, kid!" red-and-gold flashed across Percy's vision, cutting him off as the… wow. That thing was almost as good as Daedalus' automatons, except he could tell there was a living mortal inside it, which meant it couldn't act on its own.

Percy scowled, knowing better than to uncap Riptide but having no intention of letting a _mortal_ keep him from…

Lightning struck out at the strange man who had basically absorbed his mother, but that lightning came from a tall blond wielding a hammer. Between Zeus and Thalia, he knew the feel of the God King's lightning—that was not it. Not nearly powerful enough to be.

A transparent shield flared up to block the bolt and a swift gesture threw the blond aside.

"Thor!" metal-man shouted, attention momentarily off Percy.

The demigod took his chance, darting forward into the strange man's line of sight.

"Kid!"

"Stop, _please!"_ Percy shouted desperately. He didn't want to fight this stranger that held his mother's soul, but he would have to if the man wouldn't _stop_.

A moment's hesitation, a falter. The strange man with the horned helmet paused, looking at the boy in front of him. "I know you…" eyes of a glittering, too-bright blue flickered to a much more familiar shade.

"… Mom?"

_xxxx_

At that one, hesitant word, the block that Loki had raised to keep his clone's memories separate from his own until he had time to deal with them—shattered.

The Norse God of Tricksters staggered, one hand going to his helmeted head, eyes flickering madly between two shades of blue before finally settling on something in between.

"Percy," he breathed into the tense silence, even as his quick mind made out what had happened, what had driven him to such madness and rage. When he'd split off the clone, he'd given her—Sally Jackson—his best qualities, carefully holding back his worst. He hadn't realized that by doing so, he'd unbalanced himself.

He'd just killed eighty people _without cause. _Something he'd once promised himself he would never do.

"Oh, gods…" Loki fell to his knees, horrified, unaware of his staff clattering to the ground. "What have I _done?_"

Off to the side, Thor hesitated and Ironman raised a hand.

Percy, Sally's son, _his_ son, ran forward, skidding to his knees and wrapping Loki in a desperate kind of hug, "Mom. What…?"

Loki made a choked sound, raising one hand to push the helmet from his head. He supposed the boy couldn't very well call him 'Dad' and he _was_ technically Percy's mother.

"I left Sally here—she was a piece of me without my memories—I didn't see… Gods, Percy, I just—I just attacked your city! I killed _eighty people!_"

Ironman lowered his hand, sharing a confused look with Thor.

The boy, apparently 'Percy', was taking this fairly well.

"Mom," he asked, "Did you split yourself?"

A faint nod, and the boy prodded, "_Unevenly?_"

Thor froze, sudden understanding flashing through him. The Loki that had done so much wrong… had been unbalanced. Prone to madness. Why hadn't he _seen?_ This was his brother!

The boy bit his lip for a moment, then nodded. "You shouldn't have done that, but I think you didn't see."

Loki shook his head, "I thought—I thought I was just leaving behind a clone with fewer destructive tendencies. I didn't realize…"

There was a long pause before the boy looked up, releasing Loki from the hug and standing to offer the still-disoriented god his hand, "So, Mom, who are you really?"

"You are taking this oddly calmly," Stark observed. The boy ignored him.

"My name is Loki. Norse god of Tricksters, Illusions, and Monsters."

A pause.

"Urn, Mom? If you're a Norse god, what exactly does that make me? I mean…"

Loki suddenly paled all over again, "Percy, what am I going to tell your _father?_ He'll kill me!"

Percy shrugged. "The truth? I mean, well… it's important that he know, right? And Dad won't kill you."

Loki nodded, looking apprehensive.

"Want me to IM him?" The boy ignored it as several more people—Clint, Banner, and a fully decked-out Captain America—came up, weapons in hand and clearly uneasy.

Loki glanced over at the gathered Avengers and nodded. "Yes, that might be for the best, Percy."

"Okay, what the hell?" Ironman stalked forward, confused and irritated. "What is going on?"

Thor intercepted both armored man and question. "If I am understanding this correctly, my brother split a part of himself away and left it behind in the form of a human female. He ensured that the clone would not know who she was, and gave her his… less aggressive qualities without realizing that would unbalance him. Loki himself went insane while the clone lived a human life and had a son. Now, it seems that Loki has reabsorbed the clone, found himself an unexpected _mother_, and is back to a state of sanity." Thor paused for a moment, considering, "Although I do not understand why he seems so anxious about telling the boy's father, considering his power."

Loki's semi-panicked eyes turned on his brother. "My power? _My_ power? Thor Odinson, my power has _nothing_ on Percy's father! I'm an illusionist, a trickster! My own _son_ has more fearsome abilities than I!"

Percy sighed, "Relax, Mom. Dad didn't fry me for sitting in his chair, he's not going to fry you for not knowing anything about who you were."

Loki went even more pale, his voice rising to a squeak, "You _what?_ You could have been killed!"

Percy shrugged sheepishly, "I needed to get his attention."

"Just who is this kid's dad?" Clint wondered aloud.

"Percy?" Thor suddenly realized a possibility he had never imagined before, "Are you saying… Percy _Jackson?_"

The other Avengers had to stare. Thor didn't even know who the President was, but he recognized a kid?

Percy cast a glance at Loki, questioning.

"Your uncle, Thor."

"… He's not going to throw lightning at me, is he? 'Cus I've kinda had enough of that with my _other _uncle."

Thor frowned, "I will not try to harm you, Percy Jackson. Although I doubt I _could_—your power is greater than mine."

"Aren't you a god?" Percy asked curiously.

Loki shook his head, "Not in the same sense, no. We are long-lived, powerful, and resilient… but not truly immortal. We are more akin to Half-Bloods than anything else on this planet and even that is an… inaccurate comparison."

Percy nodded. "So these guys…"

"You father knows of the Asgardians, as do these mortals. You may as well just call him."

Percy nodded and turned to the side, calling up a thin screen of water droplets and pulling a drachma out of his pocket. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

"What's he doing?"

Percy ignored the question and tossed the coin, which promptly vanished into the shimmering colors. "Poseidon."

The rainbow shimmer turned into a depiction of his father's undersea palace, mostly rebuilt, with his father pacing the throne room. "Dad," Percy called, startling the Sea God into facing him.

A smile crossed Poseidon's face before turning into a worried frown, "Percy, who is with you?"

"Um, yeah, Dad… I could really use a hand talking to these guys. They're from Asgard and are kinda… with some friends. Mortal friends. Who apparently know more about me than I think is healthy, but…"

"Wait there, Percy. I am on my way."

The Iris message disconnected and Percy turned to Loki. "Yeah, you should probably not look like that until the explanation is through."

Loki became Sally just in time for Poseidon to appear.

_xxxx_

"Gah!" Stark stumbled back in surprise as a stranger just _appeared_ before him in full Greek battle armor, holding a gleaming trident of some unrecognizable metal.

The stranger ignored him, taking two steps towards Loki-in-woman-form and Loki's apparent son.

"Dad," relief and trepidation warred in the boy's voice. "Um… Mom and I apparently have some things to tell you…"

Poseidon evaluated the woman before him carefully. Sally… and yet not. There was something different… It was as though Sally made up only part of this being.

Poseidon groaned as the implications clicked. Those 'gods' of Asgard, and something that had always told him Sally was different than normal mortals, something aside from her ability to see through the mist. He had indeed loved her, but she had always seemed somehow… incomplete.

"Loki," he greeted, "I admit I did not expect this."

Loki returned to his natural form, offering a kind of nervous bow. "Lord Poseidon, I'm sorry. Sally knew nothing of what she was."

"I believe that," Poseidon stated, glancing from his nervous former lover to his equally nervous son. "Percy, come here."

Percy obeyed, and Poseidon gathered the boy up in an unexpected hug. "I would never deliberately harm you, Percy. And I believe that killing your _mother_ would constitute harm."

"Well, that's what I told him," Percy looked up at his dad with a weak grin, "But, seriously… what _am_ I?"

Poseidon released his son, glanced at Loki, and raised an eyebrow.

The Norse 'god' winced a bit. "Percy, now that I'm complete again… you're likely to gain some of my powers. I need to teach you how to use them, but…" he glanced to Thor and the blatantly baffled Avengers, "I believe I have a sentence to serve on Asgard."

Poseidon shook his head, "If Percy needs training, you will give it to him. While Sally was unable to enter the camp borders due to the form you left her in, I have little doubt that they will let you pass as you are now, with permission. I will send word to Asgard. Whatever you have done, little Trickster, your punishment will be delayed."

Thor wasn't about to step into this. This was a true god, far beyond him in power. One of those that the Greeks heralded as 'the Big Three'.

Tony Stark, however, was losing patience and had no idea what he was getting into. "All right, who are you and what is going on? And what the hell is up with the kid?"

Poseidon frowned, the earth trembling ever so slightly.

"You will not speak so of my son," he ordered as Loki scowled at the metal-covered man.

"Why?"

The tremble grew more pronounced.

Thor hastily stepped between the God of the Sea and his friend, "Peace, Tony. Percy Jackson is the Savior of Olympus, respected by the true gods of this world. Their powers are greater than those of the Norse by far—it would be unwise to anger them."

"Um, Dad? Could you please stop that?"

Poseidon glanced at his son and realized the earth was responding to his anger. He checked his power and the earthquake ceased.

A pause, then Bruce Banner inched closer. "Poseidon? As in, Stormbringer, Earthshaker, Greek God of the Sea?"

Poseidon nodded once.

The modified mortal bowed abruptly, "It is an honor to meet you."

Poseidon examined the man for several seconds, then inclined his head. "Bruce Banner. Do not look upon your other side as a curse. It is a gift. Should you learn to harness that gift properly, you would no longer need fear what you might do."

He turned his attention to Loki, once again ignoring the mortals. "Loki, you will accompany our son to camp and explain this… _situation_ to Chiron. You may stay in Cabin Three with Percy. And Percy?"

The boy looked up, and eyes of the sea met eyes of the sea.

"I could not have asked for a better son."


End file.
